Just a Purpose
by Desdemona Kakalose
Summary: Created to explore the 'purpose' of each charactor. Written with gaara, sasuke, neji, sakura, Kabuto and Haku. one shots, pretty good poetry if i do say so myself , charactor death obviously, and one yaoi alert--but it's Haku. Who's surprised?
1. Neji, Manifest Destiny

**this is a poem for neji- once again pre-revelation**

* * *

Manifest Destiny

I will not think

I will not care

I will not pretend

That life is fare

Emotion is my enemy

I mustn't fell these things

In short- this is my destiny

With all the pain it brings

So I follow as it bids

I will carry through

I will not pretend to love my fate

But I'll do I what I have to.

Emotion is my enemy

There's nothing save this life

I live for the sake of living

Hardened to its strife

emotion is the enemy

* * *

**i'm have one heck of a time with this project, but i had an extra moment so i thought i'd put this up.**


	2. Gaara, Alone

**I _will_ marry gaara! don't ask me how but i will. this is another sad one inspired by him. but don't worry, if you watch utube you'll know it ends well.**

* * *

Gaara (the white room)

I scream and scream but no one can hear me,

I'm blocked and shunned by those who fear me.

No one can see how empty I feel

I _need_ you to hear me, to tell me I'm real!

While dreams teach me not to love

a crimson sky rains sapphire blood.

Who's blood? I don't know anymore

This chill has reached my very core.

Silence, burning till nothing remains

But a silent husk of empty pains

Love nothing, live only for yourself


	3. Haku, Death

**does anyone remember Haku? I never forgot her. And here is alittle reminder (one shot)**

* * *

Dying Thoughts

You could not stop me

Even in the end

And I hope you fair better than I did,

my friend.

now I've paid my dues,

Though they weren't mine to pay,

This life was hard but it's all I had

Though I won't live past today.

Through the years, I knew I'd choose

To give my all over live and lose

Fate? What is fate?

It's the same as a soul

And I sold mine away

for another mans goal.

So my _last_ tie to this world burns away

And I am caught in a bloody fray

I beg only that I…

Might not be alone.

Like the years found me clinging

'cause I'd never known

I was not…

And now I see

How much exactly

He meant to me.

Dear god, if you're real,

hear me, I ask

Don't judge too quickly

please, see past the mask.

And Master I loved?

You see that it's true,

here in the end,

I want to serve you.

* * *

**RandR please. I wrote it months ago when I heard a certain song on the radio. question for readers: does anyone else think there might have been a haku/zabuza thing going on? i do, cause I'm sure Haku was a girl. or gay. but she was just sooo girly, even beyond the cloths and voice. so I say she even if it _was _he. may (s)he rest in peace**


	4. Sasuke, Hated

So the other day, I was thinking about how during the course of the series Sasuke starts to become more and more like itachi, like he is so fixated on the thing he hates most that it consumes and eventualy replaces him. I was trying to convey that, but it didn't really work.

This is written like a song, with verses and chorus.

* * *

**I have become what I most hated**

**--------------**

They'd tell me I came second,

"Talented, but not as good"

Though _now _I'm nearly worshiped,

They never understood!

(It only took a _clan_ to die)

And it was already too late

by the time that I was seen.

When the king is ghastly cold,

Ev'ry girl wants to be the queen.

---

Dead heart, dying soul-

Somehow they cannot see

What is so alien and out of reach

Is crystal clear to me

---

Backstabber, you don't know the half!

I will live for you,

My hate alone will feed this body

Keep me coming through-

Pain! Loath! Ever present

Dust of happy times!

I will live to torture you

In payment for your crimes!

---

Dead heart, dying soul-

Somehow they cannot see

What is so alien and out of reach

Is crystal clear to me

---

Love and hate so close- and far! though

Neither opposite

Both call for retribution

My right as I claimed it,

The day you ripped my heart away,

When my love betrayed my trust

And never will I love again!

Though I can't deny I'll feel lust…

---

Dead heart, dying soul-

Somehow they cannot see

What is so alien and to them that watch

Is crystal clear to me

---

I have _become_ what I most hated,

In order to destroy

-Though _he_ will seek to stop me,

With one final, desperate ploy

Even my angel cannot rebuild

The burnt and broken heart.

I will leave, and steel my soul

So I can play the part-

But it wasn't _all_ meaningless

* * *

**That last part is a quote, I believe. So it sort of hints at a onesided SasuNaru with touches of Uchihacest mixed in. Advise is welcome, I'm planning on editing _all_ of them pretty soon.**


	5. Sakura, Devotion

**_Welcome to Sakura's poem! You know, it's funny, I don't even like her that much (she's too simpering for my taste) but I just felt that her story, while less dramatic and tragic, is one that's more easily related too, Y'know?_**

**_Imagine what it would be like for a weak, mediocre girl, surounded by strong, dedicated people everyday. There was no vengence, no heartbreaking loss to fuel her, so what keeps her going? _**

**_Love, or what she thinks is love._**

* * *

_The Blossom would Fall for You_

When I was but a child,

I saw the world was choosing lives

The paths of healers, and of killers

Death and blood and knifes

In my world there is no clean

No perfect innocence-

From time of birth we are left

No blissful ignorance

So what is there to live for?

When this is existence is forced on you…

I was not special, I was ordinary,

So what else could I do-

But look around me at the sea

Of single minded goals?

The crystal focus, righteous need

That defends our tainted souls.

And His face…

His eyes so cold and sharp,

They saw strait through my heart.

I was a planet pulled to his star,

-I know it wasn't smart-

But I knew, I truly knew

That he would be the one...

So beautiful, so far away,

My godly, frozen sun

And every move I make,

everything I do

Is in the hopes that one day,

He'll truly see me too.

Isn't that Love?

**

* * *

No, sakura, I think not. That's what I call 'desperate obssesion'. Drop the emo and get a real man! Thank god for Shipuden.** But that's just my opinion, no offence intended. 

**Still, I know what it's like to obsess over a guy... that would never like you... 'cause he's gay. XP**

Advice, tips, corrections and comments are all apreciated


	6. Kabuto, Deference

**YAOI ALERT! -you've been warned**

**I recently found out that a lot of people hate Kabuto. I was really surprised, to be honest. He seems like just the type Fangirls love to obssess over. But whatev.**

**I am a shameless OrochiKabu fan. Flame me all you want, it won't help. That said, you don't have to read this chapter if you dislike yaoi or just the pairing. If you like it, I can point you to a few excellent stories, and art. **

* * *

_Better Off This Way_

I'd do just fine on my own,

I'm the kind of guy who doesn't need much

I can easily get what I want

And I won't die without your touch

But I like it better like this

I prefer that you lead the way

I don't mind standing in the shadows

I'm happy off-Stage in this play

If I can play my games

and if I can stay by your side

the pain just makes it better

but there's one thing I have to hide.

I understand my fate

I'm smart enough not to make plans

And I know I'm just one more to you

When I put my fate in your hands

We're better off this way.

**

* * *

**

**No... I'm not sure I should've put this in, but I really wanted to do kabuto, and the only way I can think of him is like this. So don't kill me, I just had too. X(**

**"**The river Styx is deep, and I do not have the fare, so the river shores will creep untill it traps me there" -_ No-ones_, Ferial Faries


End file.
